Dispensers for bulk containers of liquid dairy products are well known. Such dispensers are comprised of a refrigerated cabinet in which one or more bulk containers of dairy products are kept cold. The bulk dairy product containers typically have a flexible dispensing tube at the bottom of the container through which product is dispensed using a pinch valve.
Another type of prior art dairy product dispenser uses refillable containers which also have a dispensing tube at the bottom of the container through which dairy product is controllably dispensed using a pinch valve. Prior art refillable containers have top-located openings proportional to their widths.
Many dispensers are designed to be used with two or more refillable containers. Some such dispensers are designed to be used with two or more refillable containers that hold different volumes of liquid. A problem with prior art refillable containers that contain different volumes of liquid is that the openings in the tops of the refillable containers are proportional to the width of the container. When a small-volume container needs to be refilled, the liquid must be poured through an opening that is usually much smaller than the opening in large-volume containers. Refilling small-volume containers is thus more difficult than refilling large-volume containers.